Hari Sial Hans
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Kalah taruhan sama Alice, dikejar-kejar fangirls se-kampung (?), diputusin pacar, dan seabreg kesialan yang ada membuat sang cowok ikemen bernama Hans merasa apes seharian sampe tepar/"Uripku kok ngene seh?"/Onii-chan kayaknya ngambek deh"/"KITA PUTUS!"/Warning Inside


" _Onii-chan_."

"Ya?"

"Pernah mengalami hari sial gak?"

* * *

 **Hari Sial Hans**

 **Deemo by Rayark**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Warning : AU (?), OOC, bahasa gaul, kemungkinan OOT besar, kemungkinan besar garing banget (?)**

 **Gak suka? Jangan baca dan jangan bantai saya. Oke? XD**

* * *

"Hari sial? Hm... perasaan gak pernah kok sampe sekarang." jawab pemuda _ikemen_ bernama Hans itu.

"Lagian Alice _-chan_ sendiri ngapain nanya begituan?" dia balas tanya sama Adik loli (?) nya satu ini.

"Gak papa. Cuma pengin nanya aja." jawab Alice enteng.

Hans duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan badannya di punggung sofa. Dia merasa suntuk hari ini. Dia melihat Adiknya yang asyik main PS VITA yang baru dia beli bulan kemarin. Aneh tuh anak. Sejak kapan dia punya PS VITA padahal dia masih kecil.

"Seru banget. Hayooo lagi ngapain?" kata Hans tepat di telinga si Alice membuat gadis kecil berambut coklat itu kaget.

"N-nggak. Cuma..." kata Alice gugup. Hans melirik ke arah PS VITA Adiknya. Dia menaikkan satu alisnya lalu dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"Eh eh! _Onii-chan_!"

"Hah? Apa ini?" tanya Hans sambil menunjukkan layar PS VITA nya yang memunculkan sebuah video _rhythm game_ yang sengaja di _pause_ begitu Hans memanggilnya.

"Itu game Deemo." jawab Alice.

Betapa koplaknya cowok _ikemen_ satu ini. Wong dia sendiri sudah tahu kalau dia adalah _chara_ dari game musik bikin maso ala Rayark. Cuma di cerita ini saya plesetin. Mereka gak pernah kena kecelakaan sampe _onii-chan_ nya mati keren (?) karena memeluk Adik kesayangannya. (Readers : woi sejak kapan author nyempil disini?)

"Deemo? Kayaknya pernah dengar. Itu game musik bikin maso nya Rayark ya?" tanya Hans polos.

*Ba dum tsss*

Alice langsung _facepalm_.

"Masa _onii-chan_ gak tau? Tanya author aja gih." kata Alice ketus.

"Author? Author apaan?" tanya Hans lagi. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi polos di depan Adiknya.

"Yang bikin cerita ini lah!" jawab Alice. Wah gaswat (?). Dia mulai _badmood_.

Dengan cepat Alice menyergap PS VITA kesayangannya. Dan benar. Dia ternyata main _game_ yang menceritakan tentang sang makhluk jangkung yang bernama Deemo yang pada akhirnya adalah manifestasi Kakaknya sendiri. Itu pun kalau Alice tahu dari awal.

 _'Ah capek main Myosotis. Coba ANiMA ah. Katanya hard nya setan'_. gumamnya sambil jarinya mencari lagu setan yang katanya menjadi saingannya lagu Myosotis. (Author : Tapi itu beneran lo)

Hans masih menatap Adiknya yang asyik main _game_. Dan sekarang dia akan memainkan lagu setan saingan Myosotis. Sudah hard nya level 10 dan dia memilih _speed_ 5\. Greget banget tuh anak. Keturunan mad dog kali ya?

"Eh. Gimana kalo _duel_ ANiMA?" usul Hans.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Alice meringis sambil mendekatkan jarah wajahnya dengan wajah Kakaknya.

"Beneraann" kata Hans sambil pasang muka memelas. Alice mengangguk tetapi diam-diam dia memasang _sarcastic face_.

"Aku ngambil PS VITA ku dulu ya." kata Hans pergi mengambil PS VITA lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dia langsung mencari lagu setan itu.

"Gini aja kita taruhan." kata Alice dengan masih entengnya melihat _onii-chan_ kesayangannya di sampingnya.

"Hah? Taruhan? Alaaahhh ngapain coba?" kata Hans.

"Serius! Kalo aku menang, _onii-chan_ harus ijinin aku beli _dakimakura_ yang gambarnya _onii-chan_ yang _hot_ banget itu yang sekarang jadi barang incaran _fangirls_!" kata Alice dengan pede nya. Anak itu sudah sinting kelas wahid! Masa ada _dakimakura_ yang gambarnya _onii-chan_ nya sendiri? Mana ada yang mau jual atau bahkan membuatnya. Hans menelan ludah.

"Kalo aku menang, kamu gak boleh ngomong sama Ibu kalo setiap malam minggu aku bakal keluar rumah." kata Hans gantian tersenyum sinis. Maklum tuh cowok _ikemen_ itu. Sudah lama dia tidak keluar rumah saat malam minggu. Keluarganya tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia punya 'ehem'.

 _'Wah... aku tau maksudnya nih.'_ batin Alice tersenyum sinis.

"Buruan main yuk!" kata Hans. Jari-jarinya sudah siap berjuang untuk mendapatkan predikat AC (All Charming) di _game_ itu. Berharap kemenangan jatuh padanya dan dia siap menelepon 'ehem' nya kalau dia menang.

Yak. Duel lagu ANiMA dimulai. Sepasang saudara ini mulai menyentuh hujan _note charm_ (?) yang aduhai luar biasa susahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serius bahkan tidak melirik sekalipun. Satu menit kemudian lagu itu selesai dengan tampilan _result screen_ di PS VITA mereka masing-masing.

"Alice- _chan_ , _score_ -mu berapa?" tanya Hans. Alice menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan _score_ di _result screen_ nya. _Score_ yang dia dapatkan SANGAT FANTASTIS!

"HUWAT?! ALL CHARMING?!" pekik Hans tidak percaya. Ke-greget-an Alice telah muncul setelah sekian lama. Dia mampu menaklukan lagu setan itu dan hasilnya SANGAT MEMUASKAN BANGET. 100 PERSEN.

"HOREEE! AKU MENANG TARUHAN!" seru Alice sambil loncat-loncat gak jelas kayak anak kecil saking gembiranya. Hans pundung karena dia hanya bisa menaklukan lagu itu sampai 95 persen dan mendapatkan predikat FC (Full Combo).

"Oke. Sesuai taruhan kita, mulai besok _onii-chan_ harus ngantarin aku beli. Cuma kita berdua. Titik!" kata Alice dengan pede nya yang wow. Hans _speechless_.

Wah gaswat (lagi). Sepertinya dia mulai ngambek. Sudah lama dia tidak ngambek. Sifatnya selalu ceria. Ini aneh sekali. Hans bangkit dari sofa lalu membuka pintu rumah. Oh ternyata dia ingin keluar rumah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Mungkin berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang menarik bisa membuatnya tenang dan tidak stress lagi hanya gara-gara kalah taruhan dengan Adiknya.

" _Onii-chan_? _Onii-chan_?" panggil Alice. Dia baru sadar kalau Kakaknya pergi keluar rumah entah kemana. Mungkin dia ngambek.

Itulah kesialan pertama Hans.

.

 _'Gak adil banget!'_ batin Hans menggerutu. Dia saat ini sedang berjalan santai. Dia memakai jaket yang ada _hoodie_ -nya. Parasnya yang IKEMEN ASLI mampu memenangkan kompetisi model cowok dan sayangnya, Hans selalu menolak tawaran itu. Ketika dia senyum, dijamin deh _arek-arek wedok sak dunyo_ (cewek-cewek sedunia) bakal menjerit kayak paduan suara.

Sudah cuaca panas, eh dia masih tahan memakai jaketnya. Dia berjalan santai tanpa tujuan. Pokoknya kemana saja asal ngambeknya hilang total di dalam dirinya. Dia memutuskan untuk ke tengah kota, ke pusat sebuah _shopping street_ dimana semua toko yang ada menjual barang-barang _branded_. Barang aneh titipan Adeknya masih menghantui pikirannya. Dia berani menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar persetan dengan itu.

Merasa bosan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota. Mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya dan bisa mengajak damai dengan Adiknya ketika pulang. Sesampainya disana, tempat itu ramai karena ini hari Minggu. Banyak orangtua yang membawa anak-anaknya untuk bermain. Pasangan muda-mudi yang asyik bermesraan juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Dia teringat kalau dulu dia pernah mengajak 'ehem' nya seperti mereka di malam minggu yang berakhir dengan ceramah Ibu nya karena dia nakal. Maklum, Hans kan masih muda.

Hans mendekati sebuah _vending machine_. Dia ingin membeli sebuah minuman botol lalu mencari bangku taman yang kosong. Dia menemukannya dan pas. Bangku itu ada di bawah pohon. Dia langsung duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia kesampingkan barang nista yang diminta Adiknya itu. Dia meneguk minuman yang baru saja dia dapatkan karena haus berat.

 _'Haahh... capek banget. Alice minta yang aneh-aneh. Enaknya beli gak ya?'_ batinnya bingung. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku itu. _Hoodie_ -nya masih menutupi kepalanya. Kalau dia membukanya, sengaja atau tidak sengaja, wassalam dah hidupnya.

Dia berdiri lalu membuang botol yang sudah dia habiskan. Ketika dia membuangnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya sekitar 12 tahun menabraknya.

"Auw!" seru anak-anak laki-kali itu. Hans terkejut lalu menolong anak itu berdiri.

"Kamu gak papa, dek?" tanya Hans sambil membantu anak itu berdiri. Tetapi anak itu malah menghalang tangannya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya anak itu kasar.

"Eh? A-aku..." belum sempat Hans menjawabnya, anak itu menyelanya.

"Apa sih maumu? Kau mau menculikku ya?" anak itu semakin kasar di depan Hans.

"E-Eh! N-nggak kok!" jawab Hans gugup.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Suer! Nggak kok!"

Sejujurnya, Hans ingin menghindar dari adu mulut bersama anak kecil itu. Tiba-tiba, angin kencang bertiup dan membuat _hoodie_ yang dipakainya terlepas, sehingga paras _ikemen_ aslinya terpancar jelas di depan anak kecil itu.

"O MAI GAT ( _Oh My God_ )!" seru anak itu sambil menunjuk wajah Hans. Rupanya saat-saat bahaya telah datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Mendadak suasana taman kota menjadi heboh karena keberadaan cowok _ikemen_ yang kebetulan ada disana. Para orangtua melongo sementara pasangan muda-mudi yang asyik berpacaran menunda sejenak acara romantis mereka masing-masing, terutama para gadis. Dengan cepat para gadis langsung berusaha mendekati Hans diikuti seluruh pengunjung yang ada. Mereka langsung membentuk lingkaran, seakan mengepungnya bersama anak kecil itu yang pada akhirnya menumpuk juga. Sorak sorai para pengunjung langsung mewarnai suasana.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Hans-senpaaii~"

"Eh buset dah! Dia beneran disini?"

"Anjir! Arek iku temenan nang kene toh?! (Dia itu beneran disini toh)"

"GUE PENGEN SELFIE SAMA DIAAA!"

"PLIS JADI PACARKU PO'O!"

"HANS! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Buset. Teriakan mereka membuatnya budeg bagaikan sorakan dari toa bertubi-tubi. Hans tidak bisa berkutik apapun. _Hype level_ para _fangirls_ sudah membuatnya gila kelas dewa (?).

 _'MATI AKU!'_ batinnya panik.

Dia harus berpikir cepat agar bisa lepas dari kerumunan fans nya. Dia akhirnya kabur dari taman dengan langkah seribu (?).

.

 _'Aku kudu lapo iki? (Aku harus ngapain ini)'_ batinnya sambil masih berlari mencari tempat sembunyi. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan semak-semak. Dia langsung melompat dan bersembunyi dari kejaran _fangirls_ se-kampung (?).

" _Akhire aku iso ndelik_ (Akhirnya aku bisa sembunyi)." kata Hans pelan. Dia masih bersembunyi. Dia menemukan sebuah pohon dan bersandar di bawahnya. Dia mengambil napas. Sungguh, siang bolong ini dia sangat lelah.

Setelah kalah taruhan dengan Alice, kali ini dia dikejar-kejar oleh _fangirls_ se-kampung (?) gara-gara bertengkar dengan anak kecil dan tidak sengaja _hoodie_ -nya yang melindungi kepalanya terlepas.

Itulah kesialan yang telah menimpanya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Hari semakin sore. Setelah beristirahat cukup lama dan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah _fix_ besok dia tidak akan membelikan barang nista itu meskipun dia akan diserang dengan rewelan khas Adiknya yang pada akhirnya dia dituduh menjadi biang kerok pertengkaran kecil dengan Adiknya oleh Ibunya.

Benar-benar apes.

Ketika dia berjalan pulang, HPnya berdering. Dia mengeluarkannya dan ternyata ada telepon masuk. Yang menelepon kebetulan 'ehem' nya. Kebetulan sekali. Dia langsung mengangkatnya dengan semangat.

"Ya sayang?"

" _HANS! KAMU ITU GIMANA SIH?!"_

Gak ada hujan, gak ada angin. Pacarnya marah-marah sama dia.

"Kamu kok marah gitu sih sama aku? Tenang dulu dong."

" _GIMANA GUE GAK BISA TENANG?! GUE BARUSAN LIAT POSTINGAN TEMAN GUE! WAKTU ITU DIA DI TAMAN! DAN DIA NULIS 'POKOKNYA HANS IS MINE' DAN ADA EMOT ALAY NYA! MAKSUDNYA APA?!"_

Telinganya seakan budeg lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Yang pertama jeritan _fangirls_ , yang kedua serangan dari pacarnya.

"Te-tenang dulu. Aku bisa jelasin-"

" _AKU GAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU!"_

Dia _speechless_ lagi.

" _Kamu udah khianatin aku. Katanya kamu cinta sama aku kan? Dan sekarang aku cemburu berat sama kamu..."_

Suara dari telepon mulai terdengar serak. Hans bisa memastikan bahwa pacarnya mulai menangis karena dirinya di duga selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Padahal tidak.

"Sayang jangan nangis dong..."

" _Hiks... kita..."_

"Kenapa yang?"

" _KITA PUTUS!"_

Bagaikan disambar petir, Hans kehabisan kata. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini hubungan mereka mesra banget dan gara-gara dugaan selingkuh saja langsung berakhir ala sinetron. Sang pacar langsung mengakhiri percakapan dan mematikan HPnya. Hans tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia menjambak rambutnya dan medengus kesal.

 _'Uripku kok ngene seehh... (Hidupku kok begini sih)'_ batinnya kecewa.

Itulah kesialan yang telah menimpanya untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

 _'Onii-chan kayaknya lagi ngambek deh.'_ batin Alice. Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam. Sampai detik ini Kakaknya belum juga pulang. Dia khawatir. Keusilannya telah membuat Kakaknya ngambek parah seperti ini. Sudah saatnya dia harus berdamai dengan Kakaknya.

"Aku pulang..." rupanya Hans sudah sampai rumah dengan suara lemah.

"Selamat datang kemba-"

Ketika Alice menyambutnya kembali, dia terkejut. Hans pulang dengan raut wajah hancur seperti mahasiswa yang habis dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dosen _killer_. Pokoknya dia lelah. _Kokoro_ -nya juga lelah.

"Eh? O- _Onii-chan_ lagi ngambek ya? Maaf ya..." kata Alice menyesal. Sepertinya Alice mulai sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga Kakaknya seperti ini. Hans hanya diam. Dia berjalan gontai.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Alice.

"Kamar. Mau tidur..." jawab Hans seperti mayat berjalan.

Alice membiarkan Kakaknya beristirahat di kamarnya setelah seharian mengalami kesialan selama 3 kali yang membuatnya tepar.

.

Ketika di kamar Hans...

" _Onii-chan_." panggil Alice. Dia ingin menemani Kakaknya sebentar. Hans meresponnya dengan gumaman saja. Dia terlihat sangat tepar di kasur. Badannya dia telungkupkan dan memeluk bantalnya erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

"Apa? Besok tak beliin _dakimakura_ -nya." sela Hans. Matanya terlihat ngelindur. Dia malas melihat wajah Adiknya malam ini. Ngambeknya belum hilang juga rupanya.

"Ah iya! Soal _dakimakura_ itu. Sebenarnya aku..." kata Alice terputus.

"Cepetaann"

"... aku gak jadi beli besok."

Hans langsung melek dan menatap tajam Adiknya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar ya?

"Hah? Serius? Gak jadi beli besok?" tanya Hans kembali bersemangat. Ngambeknya hilang seketika. Alice mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu, aku ngerjain _onii-chan_. Dan katanya Ibu benar, dulu _onii-chan_ mukanya _shota_ banget waktu kecil. Kalo _onii-chan_ lagi ngambek mukanya lucu banget. Jadi makanya aku gemes banget." jawab Alice dengan riang.

"Jadi... tadi itu... Alice- _chan_ bohongi aku?" tanya Hans tidak percaya. Alice mengangguk ragu.

Tiba-tiba, lemparan bantal mengenai wajah imut si Alice.

"Auw! Sakiit..." Alice meringis kesakitan.

"Mau perang bantal _little sis_?" Hans menantang Adiknya dengan perang bantal.

Langsung saja Alice melempar bantal di bawah kakinya dan melemparkannya kembali mengenai wajah Hans dan begitu sebaliknya. Mereka berdua tertawa riang seperti orang gila gak waras.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N : MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN! MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA!**

 **WHAT DID I JUST WROTE?! Well, ini fic humor PERDANA ala saya. Ung... aku sebenarnya suka sih baca fic humor sampe aku ketawa gak waras dan dimarahi adekku (true story bro) XD dan akhirnya berani nyoba genre nista ini! XD**

 **DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA RAGA KU KERAHKAN DEMI BISA MENISTAKAN COWOK IKEMEN KESAYANGAN KITA SEMUA DAN AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA! SUMPAH RASANYA AKU PENGIN NISTAKAN SI HANS DAN AKHIRNYA KESAMPAIAN JUGA! XD #CapsLockJebol #SiapSiapDihajarHans**

 **Um... oke, aku gak tau mau bacot apa lagi. Semoga suka. Sori kalo garing #Kabur**

 **Review?**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


End file.
